


I'm Ready Now

by TheBardsCipher



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: and yet another au to add to my belt, because that is what I'm good at!, edited only a couple times also, heavily inspired by Moomins, this was written in one sitting, yet another bringing Lena back fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Sometimes children turn invisible when frightened and forgotten.





	I'm Ready Now

“Anyone else think this place is creepy? How could anyone stand sleeping here? Look, even Lena had standards!” Louie grumbled.

“Louie! She was homeless! Considering all things, this is nice,” Huey said.

Dewey elbowed Louie. “Yeah, dude, I mean the curtains she hung up makes it homey!” Dewey said. He poked a dead flower and watched as it crumbled under his fingers. He laughed nervously. “And I'm sure it was much prettier when she was hanging around to make it lived in...”

Webby was sitting down next to a table. She was looking around for something as she shifted a couple of small bowls full of trinkets around. She lifted an old box of cereal up and set it on the floor. “Dewey, stop playing with things,” she muttered.

Dewey pulled his hand back. “My bad. What are you looking for anyways?”

“Lena's bracelet. I gave it to her during our first sleepover but I never saw her wear it again. I was thinking we could find it and maybe use a spell to track her! Could you guys check the chest and under her bed?” The triplets nodded their heads and started searching.

They had barely started searching when the sound of footsteps came from above them and the sound of the trap door opening. They all froze.

“Hide!” Huey whispered.

Huey and Dewey ducked under the bed, Louie ducked under the table at the foot of the bed, and Webby ducked under the table across from them. They laid there silently as they listened to the creaking of the stairs. When that stopped, they all held their breath as they waited for someone to walk in.

Except no one did. The sound of footsteps came into the room, but there was no one to go with it.

“Ghost?” Webby signed to Huey.

“Maybe?” Huey signed back. When Dewey glanced from Webby to Huey, Huey just smiled sheepishly.

The footsteps stopped at the table Webby was hiding under and stood there for a second. When it left it kicked one of the pillowy cushions to the side. Webby's eyes widened and she glanced over at Huey and Dewey, who had matching expressions.

The footsteps stopped and the curtains against the back wall flung open, causing Louie to let out a cry and bump his head against the table he was under. There was a shuffling sound as whatever it was stumbled backwards to bump into the mirror on the wall, causing it to fall. The mirror suddenly floated up in the air and it was positioned as if some one was ready to others with it.

Webby rolled out from under the table and ran in between Louie and whatever was in there with them. “Hey, don't hurt him! We're here looking for clues to help my friend. If this is your haunting area, we're sorry, but I really need to help my friend!”

The mirror fell to the floor. Webby heard footsteps coming in her direction and then arms wrapped around her.

Webby froze. “Uh, you okay ghost? Can ghosts even hug? I don't think so, because whenever I try to hug Duckworth I fall through him. Are you a ghost?”

Whatever it was stopped hugging her, though it kept its hands on her arms. It then left her and the sound of footsteps headed towards Louie. It knocked on the underside of the table when it got to him.

“Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!” He cried out. There was a pause and then suddenly he felt something grab his wrist and pull it out from under him. “WHAT! HEY!” He then felt something draw across his palm. “What?” He felt the thing draw the same symbol across his palm. “Okay, okay, that felt like a P. Or a B or D! I don't understand ghost! Oh, you're still going okay. That was an H, O, N, E. Phone? You want my phone? No way!”

Huey and Dewey had crawled out from under the bed. “Louie just give the invisible thing your phone” Dewey said.

“No way! Who knows what crazy stuff will happen if I do!” Louie protested.

“Louie, if it messes up your phone I will use my saved up allowance to buy you a new one,” Huey said.

Webby nodded. “'I'll help! Just give them your phone!”

Louie groaned. “Fine, but it better be a nice one you two! No cheap one that I have to buy cards to get minutes or whatever...” He dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, carefully handing it in the direction he heard the knock.

His phone started floating in the air, when it turned on, it was bright enough to shine a faint shadow on the wall.

“No way its got a shadow!” Dewey said.

“How odd,” Huey muttered.

Webby gasped and her eyes drifted back down to look at the floating phone. Suddenly the phone's screen turned in her direction.

“It's me, Lena,” the phone read.

Webby tried to hold back a sob, but her eyes were watering. “Lena, what happened to you?”

The phone turned back around, casting Lena's shadow back upon the wall. The sound of tapping echoing around the room now that everyone was in a stunned silence. Quickly the phone floated back over to Webby.

“No clue. About a month ago I woke up invisible.”

Webby looked over towards the boys. “That's directly after Magica! Are you free from her?”

The phone swung back to Lena and they could see her shadow nod.

Webby looked around. “You should come back with us so we can fix this! I'm sure Scrooge would know things!”

Lena starts tapping on the phone again.

“Are you sure? After all that?”

Louie folded his arms. “So your maybe aunt forced you to to wreck mayhem on Duckburg, and maybe you were totally into the plan and pretended to be Webby's friend for the first part, but then you fell into the trap known as Webby's hugs and realized that Webby really isn't that bad and then when the true chaos starts you sacrifice yourself to keep Webby and one of my brothers safe. Look, yeah we were upset for like an hour or two, but then you saved Webby. How bad can you really be?” Louie said.

Everyone in the room was silent and looking in Louie's direction.

“That was...really nice coming from you,” Dewey said.

Louie threw up his hands. “Look, I just want my phone back and to be out of this place! If making Lena realize she was being influenced by an abusive semi-guardian will get us out of here and back at the mansion then I'm gonna do it!”

Huey rolled his eyes. “Louie does have a point though. We aren't mad at you anymore and I'm sure Scrooge isn't either. I'm sure there's something that will help at the mansion.”

Lena quickly tapped something out. “Thanks guys :)”

Webby beamed. She reached out her hand and smiled when she felt Lena grab it. “Come on! Oh! We should get you like clothes or something so we know where you are. Oh! Do you wanna wear my bow for right now!” Webby quickly reached up with her free hand and pulled her bow out, her bangs falling in front of her face. “Here!” She said as she held it out.

Lena quickly handed Louie his phone back before taking Webby's bow and clipping it in her hair.

Webby smiled. “Let's go!” She ran, leading Lena behind her.

When they arrived at the mansion, the first place they stopped was the kitchen to find something to feed Lena. They eventually found a couple cookies and a roll.

Webby glanced over at Lena as she munched on the cookie. “I'll go get Scrooge!” She quickly darted out the kitchen and dashed up the stairs towards Scrooge's study. She threw open the door, causing Scrooge to jump and toss the newspaper he was reading in the air.

“Webby! What in the blazes has gotten into you!” He said.

Webby looked worriedly at him. She played with her hands nervously. “Uncle Scrooge, there's something you need to see in the dining room...”

Scrooge stood up and nodded his head. “Lead the way.”

Webby ran over and grabbed his wrist and then dragged him out of the room as she ran out. Withing a minute they were downstairs and entered the dining room.

Scrooge's eyes widened. He couldn't see much, but what he did see was certainly a concern. There was Webby's bow floating where a head would be, if the roll being bitten into was anything to go by. “Oh my...” he said.

Webby ran over and set her hands on the shoulders of whatever Scrooge was looking at.

“Don't get too worried. It's just Lena! Oh don't be upset!” Webby said.

Scrooge's face softened, though he still looked worried and concerned. “Lena?”

The bow bobbed up and down as if the kid he remembered was nodding.

Scrooge sat down at the table by the kids and looked them over. “Now how did this happen?”

“Lena doesn't know! One second she was sacrificing herself for Webby and I and then the next she was waking up invisible!” Dewey said.

Scrooge hummed. “Come along, I think I might have a book for this in the study...”

Webby smiled. “Really!”

Scrooge nodded his head as he stood up. He led the children back to his study. He swung open the door, revealing several stacks of books. “Well, it should be in here. If not we'll just have to wait 'til the morning and visit Quackfaster!”

Webby quickly ran to a pile and looked over the books. “As much as I like Miss Quackfaster, I'd rather not do her work for an answer...”

Scrooge laughed. “Well, we better start looking then...”

Everyone gathered in the study and looked through the pile of books. Soon Webby let out a triumphant cheer. “AHHA! Encyclopedia of Curses! I looked under I and I found Invisible Children!” Webby handed the book over to Scrooge, who took it from her.

Scrooge set the book down in front of him. “It says if a child has been frightened and forgotten by a caregiver, they'll turn invisible...” He glanced up at Lena. “The way to cure the curse is to listen and to care.”

Lena stepped back a bit as all the eyes slid over to her. She quickly darted out the room.

Webby gasped and ran after her. “Lena! Wait!” She glanced around the hallway. “Oh dear...” she whispered. Lena was invisible for the most part and the mansion was huge! She could be anywhere. Webby took a deep breath. “'Lena!” She called out. She thought for a moment. Where would Lena go, if she hadn't already left the mansion. Webby got an idea, she'd check her room first.

Webby creaked open the door to her room. “Lena, are you in here,” she called out. There was the sound of two knocks from up above, alright she was in the loft. Webby climbed up into the loft. “Lena?”

There sitting next to her bed was Lena, as seen by the bow floating a couple feet off the ground.

Webby went and sat next to her. “I'm sorry that threw all the attention on you. I guess we didn't realize how much Magica terrified you...or the fact that she's just forgotten all about you, though that may be a good thing if you think about it. You won't have to worry about her anymore...” Webby felt Lena shrug next to her. “Anyways, you can stay here with us if you'd like! You could sleep in my room like we used to whenever we had sleepovers or we could make you your own room! That way you could have someplace to hide if you don't wanna socialize, though my room could work for that too!”

Lena knocked a couple times on the floor.

Webby beamed. “It is a wonderful idea isn't it! You might have to sleep in my room until we can get a room ready for you though if you don't mind.”

There were two more knocks.

“Alright! Let's go tell Scrooge!” Webby pushed up and was about to stand when she paused.

A single knock.

Webby stopped. “Not yet? Okay. Just knock three times when you're ready. I like the one knock no, two knocks yes thing we started...” Webby leaned back against the bed. That's when she saw it, Lena's mint colored shirt and black and grey striped sweater faded back into view, along with her shoes. Webby gasped. “Lena! You're clothes! They're back!”

Lena's arms moved up into the air and she shifted around as if she was looking over herself. Lena was quickly tackled into a hug by Webby.

“It's working!” Webby cheered.

Over the next couple days, Lena became more confident socializing with the others in the house. She didn't mind being around the other kids, after all they had been the ones to find her, but she was worried around the adults. Scrooge seemed to give her sad looks the first day, though he soon started treating her like the other kids soon enough. Donald didn't mind her around either, though he was still jumping around scared whenever she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Duckworth found her amusing and roped her into a scare off the third day she was there. Beakley was happy that she had been found safe, though she still was her usual serious self.

It felt odd being part of a nice family who had each other's backs.

Right now all the kids were piled on the couch watching some cartoon. Lena hadn't seen it before, though she hadn't seen many cartoons when it came down to it. Hippo looking creatures moved across the screen, along with a guy in a bright green hat.

Lena and Webby were curled in the corner on one end, with Huey sitting in the center cushion and Louie lounging across the third cushion. Dewey had seated himself on the back of the couch. Lena stretched and in doing so she accidentally bopped Dewey in the face.

“Hey!” Dewey said as he grabbed her hand. His eyes widened. “Lena! You're hand! It's back!

Everyone glanced over as Lena pulled her hand out of Dewey's loose grasp and moved her hands to in front of her. They waved back and forth and then she made her fingers wiggle to the tune on the tv.

Webby cheered. “You'll be back in no time!”

Lena quickly pulled her into a hug.

The following day the kids had been left with Donald in charge, due to Scrooge having a meeting and Beakley needing to do some shopping. They were all on the houseboat and Donald was currently cooking...something.

Dewey was dragging something out of the closet of the boys' old room. “Oh my gosh, he still has it...” he said.

Louie looked up and spotted Dewey dragging out an old record player. “If you wanted music I could find some on my phone dude...”

“No way! I want to play with this thing. You don't get the same vibe as you do with your phone. You know where it sounds old and scratchy...” Dewey said.

“That's because it is old and scratchy...” Louie pointed out.

Huey laughed. “At least the houseboat is in the pool, last time Uncle Donald played that, we were still out in the bay and every time a wave rocked the boat it would skip...”

Dewey went back to the closet and rummaged through it some more. “Yes!” He said. He came back out holding a big black record. “I think this is the one that had all the fun swing songs he'd dance with us to...” He placed the record on the record player and started it up. A bouncy song started playing “Score!”

Webby beamed and grabbed Lena's hand. “You guys should teach us!”

The kids started giggling as they danced and caused mayhem. Soon enough Webby, Lena, and the boys were tangled together in a heap of laughter.

Louie pushed a pair of legs off of him. “Lena, get your legs off of me...” he whined. He then paused and quickly sat up.

Webby and Lena both sat up. Sure enough, Lena's legs and feet were back to being visible too. Lena gently kicked Louie.

“Yeah, yeah, congrats and all that. I forgot how tiring dancing is...” Louie groaned. He flopped back down on the ground next to his brothers, who were laughing.

A couple days later the kids were out playing tag. After all Lena was pretty much visible now, so it'd be fair. Besides, if she teamed up with Webby, the boys would need all the advantages they could get.

Which Lena was, as she and Webby raced down cobblestone paths in the garden together. Webby led Lena down a smaller path. “I know a way up onto the roof! They'll never be able to reach us! Plus we can watch them run around looking for us!” Webby said. She laughed maniacally.

She pulled aside a couple of bushes and revealed a rope ladder. “I put this ladder here a couple years ago! It's safer than going brick by brick!”

Lena shook her head. “Impressed.” She finger spelled. Huey and Webby had gotten around to teaching her the alphabet the day before.

Webby beamed. “I know right! Let's go!” She let Lena go first and then followed behind her.

When they reached the roof Lena looked around stunned. She could see all of Scrooge's land from up here and then all of Duckburg and the bay.

Webby walked over. “It's pretty right!”

The bow bobbed as Lena nodded.

Webby smiled. “Let's go see if we can see the boys!” She said excitedly before heading towards the side where the boys most likely would be.

Lena followed after Webby. When she arrived to where Webby was, which was a safe distance from the edge, she could see into the gardens. There was Huey chasing after Dewey and Louie stand there texting.

“Louie! This isn't freeze tag!” Dewey shouted.

“Are you sure?” Louie asked.

“Even if it was I haven't tagged you yet!” Huey shouted as he changed who he was chasing after.

Webby laughed. “They'll never suspect a thing!” She whispered.

Lena shrugged and then stood on her tip toes. “HEY NERD!” She called out, much louder than she was expecting.

Huey froze and then turned his direction to the roof. “NO WAY!” He shouted.

Webby gasped and beamed. “Lena your voice is back!”

Lena laughed. “My voice is back!”

Huey folded his arms. “Webby the roof is cheating!”

Lena laughed again, wiping what would be tears from her eyes if her face was visable. “You're gonna have to come get us!”

Huey shrugged. “Or I could just go get Mrs. Beakley!”

Both girls froze and glanced at each other. “Coming!” They both called out.

It had been a week since Lena had found her voice. She and Webby were hanging out in Webby's room. The boys were with Donald, so it would just be the two of them for a little bit. They were both laying on the floor of the loft.

“Webby?” Lena spoke.

Webby looked over. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for being my friend...” Lena said.

Webby smiled. “No problem! Thanks for being my friend, even if I'm a bit odd.”

Lena laughed. “Well, I'm odd too, so we can be odd together!”

Webby smiled wider, but then her smile fell a little bit. “Lena, whatever happened to the bracelet I made you?”

Lena let out a sigh. “Magica didn't like it, so I got rid of it as a way to show that I was still following her orders. I'm sorry...”

Webby shrugged. “Magica's a jerk.”

Lena scoffed. “You could say that again.”

Webby lifted her arm and looked at the friendship bracelet on her wrist. “Would you like me to make you another one? I'll even make it with colors you pick out!” She said.

“Webby, that sounds fantastic! Let's do it right now since we don't have anything to do!” Lena said. She turned to look in Webby's direction.

Webby turned to face Lena. “Alright what colo-OH!” Webby had come face to face with Lena. “Well hello, you beautiful angel!”

Lena tilted her head. “Huh?

Webby sat up and poked Lena's cheeks. “You're beautiful face is back! You're all back!”

Lena laughed as she sat up. “Is it! Pink streak and everything!”

Webby nodded. “Pink streak and everything!”

Lena smiled. “Well, let's go find your thread and make some bracelets out in the tv room!”

Webby cheered. She jumped up and pulled Lena up to a stand. “Let's go!”

The two girls ran out of the room, laughter following them where they went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5/7: I was reading through this and noticed some errors. I fixed the ones I spotted. (Though if I'm gonna be honest there's probably more)


End file.
